The present invention is a method for removing a particulate from a liquid silicon containing compound. The method comprises contacting a suspension comprising a non-conducting liquid silicon containing compound and a particulate having a different dielectric constant than the non-conducting liquid silicon containing compound with a non-conducting packing substrate in an electric field.
The use of electric fields to enhance oil field emulsions separation is a well known and accepted practice in the petroleum industry. Electric fields greatly increase the sub-micron size particle removal efficiency from process or waste streams over conventional filters and settlers using mechanical aids to effect separation. Fritsche et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,158, describe an electrostatic filter for removal of suspended electrically conductive contaminants from hydrocarbon oils. The contaminants are removed as the hydrocarbon oil flows through an electrostatic field maintained across a bed of beads and the contaminants adhere to the beads.
Fritsche et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,586, describe an improved glass bead comprising silicon and potassium oxides for use in packed beds in electrostatic separators for suspended particle separation from hydrocarbon oils.
The present invention provides a method for removing particles from a liquid silicon containing compound. The invention further provides a method for backflushing an electric field enhanced separator in a fraction of the time required to clean or replace conventional filters.